mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мэйнхэттен/Галерея
Сезон первый История знаков отличия Filly Applejack Manehattan streets S1E23.png Filly Applejack in Manehattan 1 S01E23.png Filly Applejack in Manehattan 2 S01E23.png Filly Applejack in Manehattan 3 S01E23.png Filly Applejack sees entrance S1E23.png Sad filly Applejack S1E23.png Filly Applejack sees the rainboom S01E23.png Четвёртый сезон Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Manehattan revealed S4E08.png Main cast walking out of the train station S4E08.png Main cast walking in Manehattan S4E08.png Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie looking at the theatre S4E08.png Main cast walking in Manehattan S4E8.png Main cast walking together S4E08.png Pegasi in Manehattan flying around S4E8.png Ponies in Manehattan doing their business S4E8.png Ponies doing their business S4E8.png Spike looking irritated S4E08.png Rarity buying a hot dog S4E08.png Bird with a hot dog S4E08.png Bellhop welcoming the main cast to the hotel S4E08.png Main cast in a ferry S4E08.png Ferry stopping nearby a statue S4E08.png Main cast looking around Manehattan S4E08.png Ponies resembling Mad Men characters in an office S4E08.png|Пони-Безумцы Бизнес Савви и Пегасус Олсен. Two ponies resembling Mad Men characters talking to each other S4E08.png|Пони-Безумцы Джоан Поммельвэй и Роджер Сильвермэйн. Main cast walking on the streets of Manehattan S4E08.png|Мэйнхэттенский эквивалент Таймс-сквера. Rarity on lamp post S4E08.png Twilight 'Is there anything...' S4E08.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the clock with thunderclouds in the background S4E08.png Rarity running away S4E08.png Rainbow notices the line of ponies S4E08.png The hotel S4E08.png Moon in the sky S4E08.png Rarity runs back to the hotel S4E08.png Bellhop talking to Rarity S4E08.png Rain pouring S4E08.png Rarity walking on Manehattan depressed S4E08.png Alone Rarity stands S4E08.png Гордость Пинки Cheese Sandwich leaving Manehattan S4E12.png Прыжок веры The ponies watching S4E20.png Пятый сезон Сделано в Манхэттене Bird's eye view of Manehattan S5E16.png Manehattan residential street S5E16.png Busy Manehattan thoroughfare S5E16.png Rarity trotting up to Applejack S5E16.png Applejack asking ponies on the street S5E16.png Exterior of Coco's apartment building S5E16.png|Это Бронклин. Коко Поммэль живёт в доме с коричневой надстройкой. Manehattan cabbie screeching to a halt S5E16.png Rarity and Applejack leave newspaper stand in defeat S5E16.png Food merchant has a line of customers S5E16.png Business pony floating away on the creek S5E16.png Rarity, AJ, and Coco outside the dilapidated park S5E16.png Wide view of the ruined park S5E16.png Coco looks over the ruined park S5E16.png Applejack builds a smaller stage S5E16.png Sun setting over Manehattan S5E16.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Filly Applejack sighing at Manehattan window S5E25.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы Watermelody blocked by a rift showing Manehattan EG3.png Сезон шесть Подарок для Мод Пай Manehattan S6E3.png A Manehattan building S6E3.png The street of Manehattan S6E3.png Manehattan Times Square S6E3.png Manehattanites look at Pinkie Pie S6E3.png A statue inspired by the Statue of Liberty S6E3.png Manehattanites hear the party cannon fire S6E3.png Rarity shocked S6E3.png Maud, Rarity, and Pinkie at the dining table; stallion looking sad S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --must be stuck-- S6E3.png Stallion and Tornado Bolt play floor piano S6E3.png Rarity and Maud in front of giant stuffed giraffe S6E3.png Pinkie, Maud, and Rarity in a jewelry store S6E3.png Maud Pie at Manehattan flea market S6E3.png Ponies mingling in the Manehattan park S6E3.png Rarity and Maud in front of giant rock S6E3.png|Колоссальный камень в Парке. Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud in front of future site of Rarity for You S6E3.png Новости Седельного ряда Waitress pours a drink for one of the customers S6E9.png|Официантка, служащая в закусочной. Rarity --Welcome to Saddle Row-- S6E9.png Rarity and her friends at Saddle Row S6E9.png Rarity and friends look at the boutique 'Rarity for You' S6E9.png Twilight --Rarity, it's lovely-- S6E9.png Fluttershy looking at raccoons; Smoky Jr. jumping to his parent S6E9.png Rarity opens the door to the stairs S6E9.png Ponies dancing to DJ Pon-3's music S6E9.png|«Дворец вечеринок клубных пони». Rarity --the perfect location!-- S6E9.png Rarity enters the window display room S6E9.png Twilight sees boutique descend into chaos S6E9.png Night falls on Manehattan S6E9.png Rarity finishes the window display S6E9.png Rarity impressed with her friends' work S6E9.png Bubblegum Blossom browsing S6E9.png Manehattan stallion praising Rarity For You S6E9.png Страннее фанатских историй Rainbow Dash at the convention hotel S6E13.png Прочее Manehattan background.png Comic issue 21 page 1.jpg Comic issue 22 page 1.jpg Comic issue 22 page 2.jpg Comic issue 22 page 3.jpg Comic issue 22 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 37 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 37 page 4.jpg Season 6 Facebook promotional image.jpg Категория:Галереи мест en:Manehattan/Gallery pt:Manehattan/Galeria